


Caged Cell

by Bruisingandlovely



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breeding, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingandlovely/pseuds/Bruisingandlovely
Summary: A girl is destroyed by a monster ten times her size
Kudos: 3





	Caged Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really fandom related sorry but it could definitely be seen as that!

CW: NSFW, tetrophilia, breeding, noncon, necro, death

The beast drooled longingly as it stared at the girl. She was shaking with fear, crying the second she'd seen what she was up against. Her human sized body could never adjust to such girth. It was impossible for her to look away, pure terror had frozen her completely. It's monstrous eyes were starting anywhere but; they looked her over soft tits, down her torso.

The smell of it's enclosure hung in there air like stale washing, putrid and seemingly toxic. Almost a decade went by - or so it felt - before the silence was broken by the monsters growls and barks, desperate to get it's hands on her.

On cue, the woman was pushed through the small opening in the gated door, screaming bloody murder. No matter how much she begged and pleaded, her fate was sealed now. It was easily ten times the size of her, towering over her like a child standing over an insect it was about to squish. He'd gotten hard almost on sight but his dick had only grown since, both in girth and length. Both sets of it's eyes followed her as she ran to the nearest corner but she was no match for this creature, especially in such a small cell. It took a single step towards her and grabbed her in it's big meaty paw. It was immune to her cries, it craved satisfaction and it was going to get it.

With ease it parted her legs and held her over his throbbing cock. It was almost too wide to fit there, never mind inside of her. No amount of precum was going to make this easier. He pressed the tip against the opening of her vagina and she screamed even louder. He kept pushing, eventually thrusting into her. The further he went, the more it destroyed her body, the sound of skin treating and bones cracking hardly audible over her and his grunts and huffs. It wasn't long before her body went limp and her cries died down. Blood poured lazily from her mouth and vagina, the squelch of her internal organs was music to his ears.

At this point the monster was less thrusting and more using her quickly dying body as a Fleshlight. The light slowly began to fade from her eyes as his knot swelled and hot thick cum flowed into her body, mixing with the blood and organs that had been torn and exposed. Her body hung from his cock as it slowly been to go soft. She slid to the floor.  
An hour or so went by before he was in the mood once again. Picking up the lifeless corpse, the beast packed his dick back into it, still perfectly shaped.


End file.
